A firearm is a portable gun that fires a bullet which travels in a projectile motion. The firearm may be is used for security or defence purposes. There are many companies which manufacture firearms. One of the criterions for judging the quality of the firearm is endurance capacity of the firearm. The endurance capacity of the firearm relates to number of bullets the firearm is capable of continuously without encountering any problem. For determining the endurance capacity of a firearm an endurance test is usually performed in which a human operator shoots bullets from the firearm.
The manual endurance test for a firearm as is prevalent in the state of the art systems is has several limitations. One limitation is number of firearms may be tested using manual testing due to inherent capability of a human operator to work only for a limited number of times. A second limitation is cost of testing the firearms as the human operator needs to be paid for his or her services. A third limitation is that a human operator is limited in his or her capability to shoot only with a limited frequency which is below a satisfactory frequency level. A fourth limitation of manual testing of firearms is negative effect of the exhaust of the bullets on health of the human operator.